Tsar Poushka
by Major Gerfaut
Summary: Berlin, 27 avril 1945. C'est une nouvelle rude journée de combats acharnés qui va être vécue par l'équipage soviétique du char lourd JS-2 "Tsar Poushka", narrée par la voix désabusée de son commandant le lieutenant Shtern. Une inspi immersive pour le petit monde des tankistes.
1. L'équipage

Note : _Tsar Poushka ("le roi des canons") est le nom de la pièce d'artillerie du plus gros calibre jamais produit, au XVIème Siècle, actuellement exposée au Kremlin de Moscou._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **27 avril 1945 – Quartier de Tempelhof, faubourgs Sud de Berlin  
34ème Régiment autonome de chars lourds de la Garde soviétique  
Blindé type JS-2 N° 32 _"Tsar Poushka"_ , commandant Ya.D. Shtern**

.

Enfin, ça y est! Le moment qu'on attendait tous depuis près de quatre ans, et que beaucoup n'auront pas vécu assez longtemps pour connaître... La ruée vers Berlin, l'ultime poussée, le coup de talon final sur la capitale maudite du fascisme hitlérien! L'Étoile d'Or de Héros de l'Union Soviétique est déjà virtuellement promise au premier arrivé; le camp de Vorkouta sur le Cercle Polaire, au dernier! Réorganisé après les lourdes pertes subies lors du franchissement de l'Oder voici une semaine, le 34ème Régiment de chars lourds en sera. Et _Tsar Poushka_ , mon cher vieux _Tsar Poushka_ , il en sera lui aussi!

Assis tout à l'avant du monstrueux animal cuirassé de 46 tonnes, pied sur le démarreur, le premier sergent Nikolaï Pavlovitch Borissenko. Voici plus d'un an déjà que j'ai le privilège de combattre au travers de tous les champs de bataille d'Ukraine et de Pologne avec ce pilote qui connaît sur le bout des doigts tous les rouages de sa redoutable machine de guerre. Dans le civil, Kolia est un paisible père de famille, ouvrier électricien originaire de Riazan; en dehors des combats, c'est un compagnon agréable qui ne gruge jamais sa part de corvées, sait partager sa vodka et son tabac, et aime à jouer de l'accordéon le soir au bivouac; et lorsqu'il mène _Tsar Poushka_ au combat, c'est un soldat intrépide qui regarde dans les yeux le danger sur lequel il avance avec résolution. J'aimerais qu'il survive à cette fichue guerre...

Juste devant moi, assis face aux commandes de tir du formidable canon de 122 mm, le sergent Tchinguiz Azimovitch Abulgazev: un foutu Kirghize des contreforts du Pamir, dont la compréhension du russe est tellement limitée que j'en suis généralement réduit à appuyer mes phrases d'une ou deux bonnes taloches! Je doute que cette face abrutie d'Asiate, sans doute plus moche encore que les chèvres qu'il avait dû se taper chez lui, ait jamais vu un engin à moteur avant son appel au service de la glorieuse Union Soviétique. Mais assez étonnamment, ce péquenot bridé s'est aussi révélé être le meilleur tireur du régiment – je veux dire, avant même que le régiment ait été réduit aux effectifs d'un bataillon. Je ne suis pas si mécontent finalement de l'avoir à bord de _Tsar Poushka_.

De l'autre côté de la culasse du canon, enfin, le pourvoyeur, second sergent Sergueï Andreïevitch Golikov. Un petit nouveau arrivé il y a seulement cinq jours pour remplacer le pauvre Sasha, tombé en même temps que la moitié du régiment lors de la percée sur l'Oder. Sasha, on le connaissait depuis un bout de temps, et ça nous a tous fait quelque chose quand on a vu sa grande carcasse retomber comme un sac de kasha à l'intérieur de la tourelle, avec la moitié du visage en moins; c'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais été recommandé de pointer sa tête hors de l'écoutille quand les shrapnels d'artillerie volent de tous les côtés! Sérioja, par contre, on ne sait pas encore grand chose de lui, et à vrai dire, on s'en fiche un peu. Un ouvrier fondeur venu de... le diable sait où, déjà, un trou paumé de Sibérie dans le coin de Tobolsk, peu importe. Tout ce dont on a besoin d'être sûr, c'est que ce type soit assez costaud pour manipuler des grosses patates de 122 et pour arriver à décoincer une culasse bloquée – là, pas de problème! –, et aussi qu'il parvienne à loger sa carrure de bœuf de labour dans la tourelle d'un tank Staline. Là par contre, ça n'a pas été sans pas mal de bleus au départ.

Et au-dessus de tout ce petit monde-là, il y a moi, le commandant: premier lieutenant de la Garde Yakov Danilovitch Shtern. Un vétéran par comparaison avec la plupart des autres commandants de chars lourds, dont l'espérance de vie reste des plus réduites. Sur l'uniforme abrité sous ma combinaison, s'alignent déjà l'Ordre de l'Étoile Rouge, la Médaille Pour le Courage, ainsi que trois bandes rouges pour blessures légères. Plus l'insigne de la Garde, bien sûr, dont je ne suis pas le moins fier. Avant le début de la Guerre pour la Patrie, j'étais pourtant un jeune homme tranquille, rêveur, né et élevé à Odessa sur les bords de la Mer Noire. Avant la Guerre, le croiriez-vous en me voyant emballé dans cette combinaison graisseuse de rabotchik prolétaire, j'étais étudiant en littérature. Je m'apprêtais à enseigner Tchékhov, Tourgueniev, Gorki... Je raffolais des poèmes de Pouchkine. Maintenant, tout cela me paraît si lointain. Comment pourrais-je encore disserter sur de telles mièvreries, après avoir vu tant d'horreurs, les corps mélangés à la terre sous les chenilles des blindés, les hommes bien vivants qui plaisantaient avec moi sur la plage arrière de mon char, réduits en bouillie hurlante l'instant d'après lorsque les obus de mortiers ont commencé à tomber?

Et comment pourrais-je encore trouver de l'espoir et du réconfort dans de simples mots, après avoir appris la mort de tous les miens, exterminés à Odessa? Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas encore précisé: je suis juif! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on cherche à placer dès les premiers mots d'une conversation, croyez-moi. Les fascistes ne se sont pas contentés de tuer mes deux frères sur le front: à Odessa, ils ont assassiné mon père, ma pauvre mère, grand-mère Dora et mon oncle, mes cousines, et ma chère petite sœur Nina... Et puis ma fiancée, ma tendre Roza, avec laquelle je partageais mon goût pour Pouchkine... Disparue elle aussi, avec toute sa famille. Si je vis encore aujourd'hui, si j'ai survécu à tous ces combats, ce n'est plus que pour une chose: tuer des Allemands!... Tous les Allemands qui croiseront ma route... Jusqu'à ce que je tombe à mon tour...

Et heureusement, je dispose pour cela du meilleur des outils. Je vois que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté _Tsar Poushka_. _Tsar Poushka_ , eh bien c'est un lamineur de Tigres, un ouvre-boite à Panthères, tout simplement l'arme absolue pour écraser du fantassin Fritz à la douzaine. Plus prosaïquement, c'est un superbe tank Staline JS-2 de première génération, que j'ai touché vers le milieu de l'année dernière. Un mélange fascinant de pureté des lignes, courbes et ramassées, et de concentré de brutalité phallique dont je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux. Avant le Staline, j'avais mené au combat pendant près d'un an un tank KV-1 avec son ridicule petit bistouquet de 76mm. Aujourd'hui, je n'échangerais pas mon _Tsar Poushka_ pour le commandement de tout un régiment de KV!

Pour l'heure, je ne suis à la tête que d'un peloton de deux chars lourds. Mon binôme, le second lieutenant Sérébryakov, est un bleu arrivé en renfort au début du mois, qui est parvenu on ne sait comment à survivre aux ravages de la percée sur l'Oder. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'on apprend à la guerre, c'est que la fortune n'est pas une coupe inépuisable: je ne parierais pas un mark hitlérien sur ses chances de voir achevée la capture de Berlin. Avec le second peloton, j'appartiens à la compagnie remaniée, cinq chars en tout, du capitaine Agopyan: un vétéran, lui, mais dont chacun sait qu'il doit essentiellement sa longue durée de survie au fait qu'il envoie généralement d'autres pauvres cons prendre les pruneaux à sa place! Bien sûr, pas question de dire quoi que ce soit contre le capitaine Agopyan: ce bâtard d'Arménien est un communiste pur et dur, membre du Parti très bien noté, toujours prêt à dénoncer chez autrui toute faiblesse qui pourrait être considérée comme une trahison envers la Mère Patrie en temps de guerre. Je me suis souvent demandé si ce tordu n'avait pas l'étoile rouge jusque sur ses sous-vêtements, et une photo du camarade Staline pour amorcer ses rêves humides!

...


	2. Tempelhof: Au cœur des ténèbres

...

Le régiment s'est mis en branle en milieu de matinée, après que les principaux nœuds de résistance fascistes à écraser aient été localisés. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, nous dépassons l'arrière de plusieurs carcasses de T-34 fraîchement défoncées ou incendiées par les canons de l'ennemi. Encore un peu plus loin, nous abordons des positions défensives allemandes mises en pièces par notre artillerie: canons antichars détruits, automoteurs à demi-enterrés abandonnés par leurs équipages, de nombreux personnels au sol, morts ou blessés. D'autres détails viennent aussi retenir mon attention. Des traînées de feu qui descendent du ciel, alors que tout le chargement de roquettes lourdes d'un régiment de Katiouchas s'apprête à dégringoler sur le centre-ville. Un vrombissement familier qui croît en puissance derrière moi, jusqu'à ce qu'un trio d'avions d'assaut Shtourmovik passe en rase-mottes au-dessus de ma tête. Leurs ailes frappées de l'étoile rouge sont chargées de redoutables roquettes, le fléau des tankistes ennemis. Le temps où la Luftwaffe allemande dominait le ciel est loin derrière nous. Je suis enfin de retour chez moi: au cœur de la bataille.

Tempelhof est une zone de combat relativement accessible: d'abord le vaste espace ouvert de l'aéroport, le terrain de jeu rêvé pour le canon D-25T de 122 mm, et plus loin, une banlieue résidentielle de pavillons mitoyens à un étage, avec des rues assez larges, tournant souvent en courbes. J'imagine que les choses deviendront de plus en plus difficiles à mesure qu'on se rapprochera du vieux centre urbain. Je prends la tête, et Sérébryakov me colle au train, avec une assez bonne distance de sécurité pour garder un angle de vision ouvert sur mes flancs. Notre peloton avance au pas, seul sur l'axe qui lui a été assigné, mais nous restons en contact radio avec les autres unités qui progressent sur les rues parallèles. Sur la plage arrière de nos deux blindés, agrippés derrière les tourelles, s'entassent les fantassins embarqués censés assurer notre protection rapprochée et engager au contact les poches de résistance fascistes. L'appréhension au ventre, ces pauvres bougres étreignent leurs mitraillettes PaPaSha à chargeur circulaire, scrutant fenêtres et décombres l'œil aux aguets dans l'espoir de parvenir à repérer les premiers les embuscades ennemies.

En dehors du roulement continu de l'artillerie lourde, quelques déflagrations plus sèches de tirs directs me parviennent de rues voisines. Mais pour l'heure, je ne rencontre aucune résistance. Un petit groupe de prisonniers ou de déserteurs allemands s'avance vers nous: quatre soldats sans ceinturons, les mains bien au-dessus de leurs têtes nues, l'un d'eux tient un mouchoir blanc... Des gosses aux visages sales, maigres et terrifiés, 14 à 16 ans au plus... Je ne peux nier qu'ils me font pitié, mais je me méfie de ce dont sont capables ces gamins fanatisés par la propagande hitlérienne. Mitraillette en mains, je les regarde passer d'un air sévère depuis le tourelleau, prêt à ouvrir le feu au moindre indice que l'un d'eux transporte un explosif quelconque. Alerte inutile. Un peu plus loin, c'est un vieux couple de civils berlinois déguenillés et apathiques, poussant de maigres effets dans un berceau, qui pataugent dans la gadoue des canalisations crevées. Ces fantômes d'humains nous regardent passer sans nous voir, comme dans un rêve.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Tsar Poushka_ continue à progresser au pas dans une ambiance de plus en plus pesante. Je finis par localiser la première véritable menace de la journée alors que j'examine aux jumelles le parcours que nous allons emprunter. Vingt degrés sur la gauche, à environ deux cent mètres devant, je surprends un mouvement suspect: oui, c'est clairement un grand tuyau gris sombre que je viens de voir bouger dans cet amas de décombres. En observant plus attentivement l'emplacement, je n'y retrouve plus le tuyau, mais j'y détecte deux ou trois fantassins Fritz en surtouts de camouflage et couvre-casques bruns, tentant de se dissimuler au mieux sous une grande toile couleur lie de vin, se fondant dans la poussière de briques et les gravats des environs. Le 'tuyau' doit de toute évidence être un Panzerschreck, "la terreur des chars" si justement nommée, un redoutable lance-roquette prêt à allumer le flanc de mon gros tank Staline dès que celui-ci l'aura exposé!

J'aboie aussitôt mes ordres sur l'interphone de bord: _«_ _Panzerschreck repéré à 11 heures! Pilote: stop! Tireur: coaxiale, 200 mètres, à côté du mur de briques encore debout!_ _»_ Kolia obéit dans l'instant, et bloque les chenilles. Mais Tchinguiz... J'y crois pas! il tourne la tête vers moi, et il me sourit! Ce con de niqueur de chèvres n'a visiblement rien compris à ce que je viens de lui dire! Il est souvent difficile d'arriver à se faire entendre clairement dans le vacarme d'un tank de 46 tonnes en plein mouvement. En temps normal, j'appuie de mes bottes sur les épaules de mon tireur pour lui indiquer vers quel angle je souhaite qu'il oriente sa tourelle et son attention. Là, je suis bien obligé cette fois-ci de flanquer une paire de bons coups de talon sur l'épaule gauche de ce foutu abruti pour parvenir à lui faire saisir l'urgence du moment.

Dieu merci, voilà mon Kirghize qui comprend enfin où se trouve le danger: quatre tours rapides de manivelle vers la gauche, un coup de pédale, et la mitrailleuse coaxiale se met à cracher à toute volée, mettant en pièces la toile de camouflage et tout ce qui se planque dessous. Des éclats de briques et de pierres s'envolent dans toutes les directions. Je vois un des salauds se relever pour tenter de fuir, puis retomber tout aussi vite après avoir vaporisé un nuage de sang. Pas à dire, le sergent Abulgazev est décidément un putain d'illettré, mais un sacré bon tireur! Dans mes jumelles, plus d'autre mouvement à présent que celui de la poussière qui retombe. Une dernière rafale pour s'assurer que plus rien ne respire en face, et aussi pour finir le chargeur circulaire de la Degtyaryov coaxiale, que Sergueï va s'occuper de changer.

Tchinguiz se retourne et m'adresse joyeusement un grand sourire plein de dents jaunes: _«Panzrirshrik l'est kaputt, lyot'nant!»_ Je t'adore, Tchinya, mais dès qu'on aura mis pied à terre, il faudra que je remette 'au poing' quelques notions élémentaires d'obéissance immédiate aux ordres donnés en russe!

Au passage du lieu d'embuscade, deux des troufions embarqués à l'arrière sautent à terre, puis remontent en marche en ramenant le Panzerschreck encore utilisable, avec ses roquettes. Une prise de guerre qui pourrait s'avérer précieuse en cas de mauvaise rencontre... L'endroit a cependant dû être marqué par les artilleurs Fritz, car juste à ce moment, nous subissons un tir de harcèlement de mortiers, bref mais intense. Les tankistes rabattent leurs panneaux d'écoutilles, tandis que les fantassins s'aplatissent sur la plage arrière des deux blindés en embrassant, en étreignant passionnément l'acier. L'orage passé, on s'aperçoit qu'on ne s'en est pas trop mal sortis: un seul blessé léger!

...


	3. Conversation calibre 122

...

Sur mon ordre, _Komsomolets_ , le blindé de Sérébryakov, prend à son tour la tête de notre formation. Je ne peux pas ne pas remarquer l'anxiété qui tire les traits du bleu alors qu'il passe à ma hauteur, le buste hors du tourelleau. Tout ce que je peux faire pour lui, c'est de le gratifier de mon sourire le plus rassurant, celui du vétéran blasé pour qui tout cela n'est qu'une journée de plus. Durant ce bref arrêt, Tchinya fredonne sous mes pieds un air de ses montagnes, tandis que Sérioja revérifie l'arrimage du petit stock réglementaire de munitions: 8 obus BR-471 perforants, 20 gros OB-471 à fragmentation, plus un déjà dans la culasse. À part trois à quatre obus déjà assemblés à portée de main du pourvoyeur, les projectiles et leurs énormes douilles sont entreposés séparément afin d'économiser l'espace. C'est sûr, c'est pas lerche pour tenir toute une journée de combats. Mais vu le temps de rechargement du D-25T, on ne peut souvent pas enchaîner plus de deux ou trois tirs par engagement; d'où l'importance d'avoir un pointeur du calibre du sergent Abulgazev.

Mon attention est soudain attirée par le bruit lointain d'un moteur puissant en pleine accélération, accompagné d'un cliquetis rapide de chenilles qui va en s'amplifiant sur ma droite. À l'oreille, ce n'est pas un des nos blindés lourds, en fait pas un blindé soviétique du tout! J'ordonne au peloton de ralentir avant d'aborder le prochain carrefour. Et je m'apprête à repasser en tête de formation, quand soudain un automoteur fasciste au flanc frappé de la croix noire débouche deux rues plus haut, à seulement 150 mètres devant nous. Sa silhouette est basse et ramassée, plus longue que celle du Hetzer, le plus courant des chasseurs de chars allemands: c'est un Jagdpanzer IV. Celui-ci est un modèle amélioré équipé à l'avant d'un canon de 75 au tube extra-long, le même que celui du Panther: à cette portée, dangereux même pour le blindage frontal d'un JS-2! Le chef de char allemand, le buste émergeant de sa trappe ouverte comme pour profiter d'une chevauchée au grand air, a l'air totalement surpris de cette rencontre imprévue. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, et balance ses ordres d'une voix aiguë tout en refermant précipitamment sa trappe.

Pour l'heure, _Komsomolets_ est encore en tête, et bouche la vue à mon tireur. Je suppose que le canon de Sérébryakov est chargé comme le mien d'un obus à fragmentation OF-471: selon la doctrine d'engagement, les tanks lourds sont censés laisser les chasseurs de chars et leurs canons à haute vélocité se charger de la blindaille fasciste. Seulement là, on se retrouve seuls comme des cons face à ce tueur Fritz en liberté! Et avec des grosses prunes de 122 mm, changer d'obus prend bien une petite trentaine de secondes – une vingtaine dans le meilleur des cas, un peu moins si on se débarrasse de l'obus déjà dans la culasse en faisant feu, pour n'avoir plus à éjecter qu'une douille vide. Le seul moment où Sérébryakov aura une chance d'infliger des dommages à ce fasciste avec une munition percutante, c'est durant le peu de temps encore où il nous présentera son flanc: on sait que celui-ci est extrêmement allégé, alors que sa plaque inclinée de blindage frontal a au contraire été spécialement renforcée.

 _Komsomolets_ ouvre le feu, mais le brusque freinage du Panzer qui pivote sur ses chenilles a feinté le tireur de Sérébryakov: l'obus passe sur sa droite et va frapper un mur 200 mètres plus loin. L'Allemand a pu achever sa manœuvre et nous fait face, plus moyen maintenant d'espérer le bousiller avec l'obus explosif qu'il nous reste dans le tube. Le canon de ce casseur de chars, lui, est presque à coup sûr chargé d'un obus perforant; et c'est _Komsomolets_ qui en fait les frais, lorsque le fasciste fait feu à son tour avant même que l'écho du tir précédent soit retombé. Le choc ébranle l'énorme tank Staline, accompagné du bruit sec d'un coup de masse sur une enclume. Mais j'ai l'impression que Sérébryakov a eu de la chance: le tir semble l'avoir atteint sur l'avant de la caisse, une surface au blindage si incliné que le 75 n'a certainement pas pu la perforer en tir direct.

Alors que _Komsomolets_ dégage vers la droite en titubant et en fumant comme un vieux poêle, Kolia décale notre tank sur la gauche afin d'offrir une ouverture à notre tireur. Le Panzer est en train de recharger, c'est notre chance. Cependant, la mitrailleuse de casemate du blindé allemand, placée à côté du tube démesuré de son canon, se met à arroser mon tank d'un tir de suppression. Du coup, la moitié de mes fantassins montés saute pour tenter d'aller s'abriter dans les baraques alentour avec le Panzerschreck capturé, tandis que l'autre se recroqueville à l'abri derrière la masse de la tourelle. Moi-même, je referme mon écoutille, ça commence à chauffer dehors!

Tchinya secoue la tourelle afin de garder le Panzer en joue durant les manœuvres de Kolia. Aussi dès que celui-ci bloque les chenilles, il pointe rapidement, tire, et... Tchiort! Incroyable! Contre toute attente, il vient de mettre le Fritz hors de combat d'un coup totalement improbable, en éclatant l'avant de sa chenille droite! Pour ce que j'en vois, le galet de tension avant lui-même semble avoir sérieusement dégusté, et penche lamentablement sur le côté. Et je suis certain que ce n'était même pas un coup de chance: ce foutu Kirghize est vraiment un shaman du tir au canon! Ça me fait mal au cul, mais il va vraiment falloir que je recommande ce crétin du Pamir pour une médaille...

Le fasciste est maintenant immobilisé, mais il a toujours des crocs sur l'avant de la gueule! Alors que Sergueï commence à recharger avec l'antichar qu'il tenait prêt pour ce genre de rencontre, Kolia active ses leviers et écrase brutalement la pédale afin de placer _Tsar Poush_ _ka_ hors de l'angle de débattement latéral du canon de casemate du chasseur de chars. Sérioja s'accroche comme il peut dans la tourelle en tâchant de ne pas laisser échapper son précieux obus. L'Allemand tente effectivement un dernier tir, qui passe sur l'arrière de notre tank sans avoir causé aucun dommage.

Désormais privé de toute chance de riposte face aux mastodontes qui le flanquent, le débordent, et ne vont pas tarder à le mettre en pièces, l'équipage ennemi comprend qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Toutes les écoutilles du Panzer s'ouvrent en même temps, et en surgissent brusquement quatre pantins montés sur ressorts, en combinaisons camouflées, qui détalent aussi vite que le leur permette la longueur de leurs jambes. Ils sont trop loin pour les mitraillettes de nos troupes montées, et avant que Tchinguiz ait pu les aligner avec la coaxiale, ils ont déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Bon vent les gars! On se retrouvera, à présent qu'il n'y a plus un endroit où se cacher à Berlin...

Sergueï vient d'achever le rechargement avec un BR-471 perforant, mais j'annule sèchement l'ordre de tir: inutile désormais de gaspiller l'une de nos précieuses munitions antichars sur une épave désertée. Je préfère envoyer les fantassins neutraliser celle-ci de manière définitive. Nos gars connaissent leur affaire: deux grenades armées coincées entre moteur et réservoirs font rapidement du blindé fasciste un brûlot irrécupérable. Entretemps, j'ai demandé à Sérioja de vider la culasse qu'il venait juste de finir d'alimenter, et de recharger à la place un de nos fichus suppositoires explosifs, si lourds et encombrants. Beaucoup d'efforts épuisants ainsi exigés dans ce réduit étouffant qu'est la tourelle d'un tank Staline en pleine bataille; mais notre vigoureux sergent exécute l'ordre avec célérité, sans la moindre plainte.

Sérébryakov m'informe par radio que _Komsomolets_ reste opérationnel, mais que son pilote a été gravement blessé par des éclats. Son tireur va prendre les commandes, tandis que le lieutenant lui-même occupera le poste de tir afin de rester à portée de la radio et du périscope d'observation. J'ignore ce que le bleu vaut comme tireur, mais je ne trouve pas la nouvelle des plus rassurantes pour la suite de la mission.

Nos deux blindés reprennent la route en passant au large du Panzer en flammes, dont les munitions sont en train de sauter. Le spectacle semble mettre en joie les soldats assis derrière ma tourelle. Qu'ils en profitent: d'autres combats nous attendent sans doute déjà, un peu plus loin...

...


	4. Une bonne place pour mourir

...

Nous poursuivons notre progression, en continuant à scruter la ville hostile tout autour de nous. Sur ma gauche, je perçois les éclats d'explosions et de rafales signalant le combat acharné qui est en train d'être livré à deux ou trois blocs d'ici. À un moment donné, au-dessus de tout cela, j'entends très distinctement un hurlement déchirant qui s'interrompt aussi brusquement qu'il avait été lancé. Russe ou allemand? Les cris de détresse humaine n'ont pas besoin de traduction... Je suis mieux ici que là-bas, me dis-je, mais combien de temps ce répit va-t-il encore durer?

J'ai repris la tête de la formation lorsque nous débouchons sur l'angle d'une petite place pavée quadrangulaire, déserte, avec une sorte de bâtiment officiel à un étage à l'autre extrémité. Celui-ci, en pierre de taille, semble avoir mieux résisté au pilonnage que les maisons de briques environnantes. Je fais stopper la formation le temps d'examiner le terrain. Sérébryakov, qui apprend le métier, se décale derrière moi afin d'avoir lui aussi un angle de tir ouvert sur les bâtiments en face.

Je n'ai pas besoin de mes jumelles pour détailler l'indice qui a éveillé mes soupçons. Vers le milieu de la place, un corps gît seul, à l'abandon. Il s'agit d'un civil: une vieille femme, pour ce qu'on peut en reconnaître. Elle a l'air d'avoir été déchiquetée par un obus à fragmentation qui serait tombé juste à côté d'elle; pourtant il n'y a pas de cratère significatif ayant creusé les pavés à proximité. J'ignore encore ce que cela signifie, mais il y a quelque chose de pas net là-dessous.

Abrité derrière le panneau d'écoutille de mon tourelleau, j'examine alors attentivement aux jumelles le bâtiment de pierre face à moi. Aucun mouvement repéré, mais je vois affleurer au ras d'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée le sommet d'un empilement de renfort de sacs de sable, qui me confirme que le bâtiment a été aménagé en fortin. Et lorsque plus loin dans l'ombre d'une autre fenêtre, je parviens à distinguer la surface circulaire de la lentille d'un périscope, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'embuscade qui nous attendait lorsque nous nous serions engagés sur la place...

Plus question maintenant d'avancer une chenille: il y a presque à coup sûr des mines antichar dissimulées sous les pavés! Je me penche vers l'intérieur de la tourelle, en détachant distinctement mes ordres sans les hurler: _«Pourvoyeur: prépare recharge, percutant. Tireur: percutant, l'immeuble en pierres grises; rez-de-chaussée, portail central, 60 mètres. Dès que tu es prêt: feu.»_ Tchinguiz s'active sur ses manivelles, l'œil à la lunette. Bientôt le coup part, répercutant un vacarme de fin du monde à l'intérieur de la tourelle. À 800 m/s, l'obus va frapper les épais battants de chêne du portail, démultipliant les fragments projetés à l'intérieur du bâtiment public. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée vomissent d'épais nuages de poussière grise. J'entends des cris de surprise à l'intérieur: il semblerait que la déflagration ait aussi provoqué l'effondrement d'une bonne partie de ce qui restait du plancher du premier étage...

Depuis l'embrasure d'une fenêtre sur un autre bâtiment adjacent, une mitrailleuse allemande ouvre brusquement le feu et commence à balayer notre extrémité de la place – une MG42, immédiatement identifiable à son bruit de scie circulaire. Je me mets aussitôt à couvert. Derrière moi, la tourelle de _Komsomolets_ se met en branle, et Sérébryakov balance dans la fenêtre une bonne grosse patate de 122 mm qui fait instantanément fermer sa gueule à la MG. Joli tir, le bleu! Une roquette de Panzerfaust fuse alors depuis l'angle d'un mur en ruines; mais tirée trop hâtivement en limite de portée, elle vient s'écraser juste devant _Tsar Poushka_ , et roule au sol sans avoir explosé. Nos propres soldats, les braves bougres, ripostent depuis la plage arrière du char avec le Panzerschreck qu'ils s'étaient approprié un peu plus tôt. Un tir net et sans bavure: une autre position tenue par l'ennemi est réduite au silence.

Tandis que Sergueï se hâte de recharger un second obus détonant, Tchinguiz vide le contenu du chargeur de la mitrailleuse coaxiale sur les fenêtres. De son côté, le blindé de Sérébryakov en fait autant. Profitant de ce solide tir de suppression, nos fantassins sautent à bas des chars et se lancent à l'assaut mitraillettes en mains, en braillant à pleins poumons: _«Hourrraaaah!»_ Les bâtiments occupés par les fascistes sont maintenant environnés de poussière en suspension résultant des deux impacts de 122 précédents. En profitant de cet écran de fumée, nos bonshommes vont pouvoir parvenir au contact sans se soucier du feu ennemi...

Soudain, un shrapnel éclate en plein milieu du groupe d'infanterie. Les hommes sont projetés au sol dans un concert de hurlements de surprise et de douleur; les interstices des pavés se rougissent de sang. J'assiste impuissant au massacre depuis l'écran du périscope rotatif à l'intérieur de mon tourelleau: _«Shprengminen! Sales fils de p...!»_ Ces mines bondissantes sont une des pires saloperies jamais sortie des cerveaux tarés des ingénieurs fascistes! Planqués sous les pavés disjoints, ces engins de mort ne laissent dépasser qu'une poignée de tiges, qu'un contact avec un pied malchanceux suffit à amorcer. Une première charge explosive propulse alors verticalement la mine à hauteur d'homme, avant qu'une seconde disperse tout un tas de billes et de fragments sur une large surface. Le résultat... je l'ai sous les yeux!

Choqués, mutilés, ou déjà morts sans doute pour certains, nos hommes demeurent là où ils sont tombés. Ceux qui peuvent encore réagir se pelotonnent au sol, car en face, les Allemands se ressaisissent; mais leurs tirs restent affaiblis et désorganisés par le succès de nos premières frappes. C'est heureux, car les mitrailleuses coaxiales de nos deux tanks se sont tues et ne couvrent plus nos malheureux frontoviks: concentrés pour l'heure sur le rechargement des canons, nos pourvoyeurs ne peuvent en même temps en changer les chargeurs à la contenance trop limitée. _«Percutant, prêt!»_ annonce soudain Sérioja, alors qu'il referme la culasse du canon dans un claquement sec. C'est avec un sentiment de délivrance que je lance: _«Tireur: percutant, rez-de-chaussée, fenêtre à gauche du portail! Feu!»_ Le recul de la culasse ébranle l'intérieur de la tourelle dans un fracas infernal, immédiatement suivi par un tintement de boites de conserve et par l'irruption de gaz suffocants lorsque Sérioja actionne le levier d'éjection de la douille fumante.

Déjà fragilisé par les pilonnages antérieurs et par le premier obus de _Tsar Poushka_ , le point d'appui ennemi ne résiste pas au tir direct d'une seconde munition hautement explosive de 25 kilos: l'immeuble s'effondre sur lui-même dans un nuage de débris dantesque! Galvanisée par ce retournement de situation, une demi-douzaine de nos soldats les moins atteints parvient à se relever, laissant les autres moins fortunés allongés au sol, et se lance en titubant à l'assaut des bâtiments – heureusement sans déclencher d'autre piège mortel. Une volée de grenades précède l'entrée de cette poignée d'enragés tirant avec frénésie, mitraillette à la hanche. Le bruit des combats s'éteint cependant assez vite, mais quelques brèves rafales isolées de loin en loin me confirment que nos fantassins n'ont pas l'intention de ramener de prisonniers – c'est l'expérience qui parle. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas digéré le coup des mines bondissantes, et je les comprends!

Le peu qu'il reste debout de nos braves frontoviks commence à ressortir des bâtiments, et revient s'occuper des blessés restés étendus sur l'esplanade. Ils progressent avec précautions, en prenant soin de repasser dans les traces déjà parcourues lors de l'assaut. Le commandant du groupe embarqué s'avance bientôt vers mon char, et lorsque je reparais au tourelleau, me salue de la main gauche – son bras droit pendant inerte le long de son corps en dégouttant du sang: _«Sergent Shkodine au rapport, camarade premier lieutenant! Bâtiments nettoyés, mais place non sécurisée. État de situation du peloton renforcé d'infanterie montée. Tués: 3; état critique: 1; blessés graves intransportables: 4; blessés légers: 4; valide: ...1!»_ conclut le sergent en désignant du regard le jeune soldat à côté de lui, occupé à lui panser le bras.

Je descends allumer une cigarette au courageux sous-officier. Celui-ci savoure sa première bouffée, avant de reprendre en regardant tristement ses hommes au sol: _«_ _Cam_ _arade premier lieutenant, je crains qu'en l'état, mon peloton ne vous soit un handicap plutôt qu'une protection. Je propose que mes hommes se retranchent sur cette place avec les blessés graves jusqu'à l'arrivée du gros de nos troupes. Nous en profiterons pour marquer les zones non sécurisées avec des bouts de tissus à l'intention des sapeurs.»_

Je souscris à la proposition du sergent: ses hommes en ont déjà bien assez fait. En observant au milieu de la place la dépouille mutilée qui m'avait mis en alerte, celle de la vieille Berlinoise tuée par les armes de ses propres compatriotes, je me mets à penser à voix haute: _«C'est quand même dingue, ces types-là ont piégé cette place alors même que le quartier était encore occupé par des civils..._ _Leurs_ _civils!_ _Même à Stalingrad, on n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil! Enfin... je ne crois pas. Si?_ _»_

 _«Ces types-là, c'étaient des SS, camarade premier lieutenant,_ me répond le sergent en désignant de sa cigarette le bâtiment effondré _: la pire sorte de pourriture fasciste qu'on puisse trouver par ici! Pas des fanatiques, pourtant: ils s'étaient prévus une voie de repli, et plusieurs d'entre eux sont parvenus à s'enfuir par l'arrière des bâtiments. Et pour répondre à votre question, camarade premier lieutenant ... Moi j'y étais, à Stalingrad... Et entre nous, on y a fait bien pire!»_

Je hoche la tête sans répondre avant de monter reprendre mon poste. Par radio, je rends compte de la situation au capitaine Agopyan. Je ne suis pas plus surpris que cela de l'entendre encore en vie malgré toute la casse que le régiment a sûrement déjà dû subir aujourd'hui! Le capitaine m'autorise à contourner la place, et assigne un nouvel axe de progression à mon peloton. Carte dépliée sur le toit de la tourelle, je fais mes relèvements avant de mettre fin à l'appel. La journée est encore loin d'être finie; je fais signe à Sérébryakov de faire marche arrière, puis de se remettre en route derrière moi. J'adresse un dernier salut de la main au brave sergent Shkodine et à ses héros blessés, et nous reprenons l'offensive vers le centre de Berlin... et peut-être, vers notre destin...

...


	5. Un jour s'achève

...

Nous avons quitté les espaces pavillonnaires, et nous aventurons maintenant sur une large avenue rectiligne de bâtisses cossues à trois étages, bien abîmées par les bombardements d'artillerie. Il y a déjà eu des combats récents par ici, comme en témoignent les deux épaves de T-34 en flammes, dont l'un a continué sur sa lancée pour aller défoncer la devanture d'un magasin. Pas de survivants visibles. Ce qui a eux raison d'eux – armes antichars d'épaule, canon camouflé, ou Panzer en défilement – est peut-être encore dans les environs: je recommande une attention accrue. Sans notre infanterie tassée sur le dos de nos tanks, on se sent tout de suite plus vulnérables face à l'éventualité d'une embuscade au contact. Sérébryakov et moi alternons régulièrement la position en tête de la formation, le blindé de queue stoppant pour couvrir l'avance de son binôme.

Devant moi, _Komsomolets_ vient brusquement de piler sur place. Sérébryakov lance un appel au secours désespéré sur la radio. Le contenu en est presque inaudible: le bleu panique et pousse dans les aigus! Je vois tout d'un coup son tank se mettre à reculer vers moi, à plein régime. Tchiort! Le chef de char n'est même pas au tourelleau pour diriger la manœuvre! Ce con va me percuter l'avant à pleine vitesse!

Soudain, _Komsomolets_ implose dans un fracas métallique relativement étouffé que je n'ai déjà entendu que trop souvent, et qui a toujours été caractéristique d'une issue fatale. Je crois bien que c'est l'avant de sa tourelle qui vient d'être frappé par un tir direct dont je n'ai même pas perçu le bruit de départ. Sa suspension brisée par le choc, le lourd blindé s'est arrêté net dans son élan. L'impact pénétrant semble aussi avoir provoqué la détonation des obus stockés à l'arrière de la tourelle: la puissance de l'explosion a descellé celle-ci et l'a presque expulsée hors de son logement! Personne ne peut avoir survécu là-dedans! Cette fois-ci, le petit lieutenant Sérébryakov a bel et bien épuisé sa chance...

Environ 150 mètres devant l'épave de _Komsomolets_ , je vois un gros tank Fritz quitter sa position d'embuscade, renversant comme un simple empilement de dominos les restes du mur de briques derrière lequel il se dissimulait. Je déglutis à l'instant où j'identifie un Tigre Royal, sans doute le dernier adversaire au monde face auquel j'aurais souhaité me retrouver: un monstre de 70 tonnes alourdi d'énormes plaques de blindage frontal aux surfaces fuyantes ou inclinées, et armé d'un tube de 88 mm extra-long qui n'a laissé aucune chance à Sérébryakov! Inutile d'escompter lui infliger le moindre dommage de face avec l'obus explosif qu'on a dans le tube; et cette fois-ci, lui éclater une chenille n'empêchera pas sa riposte de nous mettre en pièces.

Je n'ai pas survécu jusqu'ici sans avoir appris à reconnaître quand un combat est perdu d'avance. Aussi bien, c'est sans hésitation ni fierté patriotique mal placée que je lance l'ordre de reculer vers une meilleure position de combat: _«_ _Pilote: marche arrière, pleins gaz, reste à l'abri de l'épave! Pourvoyeur: recharge, perforant! Active, bon sang! Tireur: tu gardes le Fritz en joue!»_

L'œil sur nos arrières, je guide à la voix Kolia, qui recule aussi vite que possible vers la position de défilement que j'avais repérée un peu plus haut en passant. Je comprends déjà que nous n'aurons jamais le temps de l'atteindre lorsque je vois le Tigre dépasser l'épave fumante de _Komsomolets_ , à seulement 200 mètres devant nous. La gueule de son 88 semble pointée droit entre mes deux yeux, présentant un disque noir parfaitement circulaire. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la tourelle: ralenti par les cahots de notre reculade à pleine vitesse, Sergueï est encore seulement en train d'élever un BR-471 antichar vers la culasse grande ouverte. À cet instant, je me dis que là, on est littéralement culs nus face aux griffes de l'ours!...

...Et c'est la dernière pensée qui me traverse l'esprit à l'instant où le Tigre fait feu. Le 88 percute l'avant de la tourelle et ouvre l'enfer sous mes pieds. Une douleur fulgurante me déchire toute la hauteur des jambes; mais mon buste situé hors de l'écoutille n'a pas été atteint par les éclats qui ont dévasté l'intérieur de la tourelle. _Tsar Poushka_ a finalement trouvé son maître...

En-dessous de moi, le compartiment est en train de s'emplir de lourdes fumerolles qui s'agglomèrent en un brouillard épais que l'écoutille ouverte ne peut totalement évacuer. Avec les douilles d'obus stockées au sol, tout cela ne va pas tarder à prendre feu. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que le Tigre ne va sans doute pas gaspiller un second pruneau sur une épave en train de brûler... Je constate que Tchinguiz a été tué sur le coup, assis à son poste; c'est une évidence, vu l'état horrible de son corps entièrement déchiqueté par les éclats. Mais au moins, celui-ci semble m'avoir partiellement protégé en faisant écran: c'est sans aucun doute à lui que je dois de n'avoir pas eu les jambes purement et simplement réduites en bouillie! Je ne vois pas Sergueï, qui doit être allongé quelque part sous le tapis de gaz délétères, mort ou assommé – ce qui ne fait guère de différence vue la toxicité de cette foutue poisse!

Au travers de la fumée qui s'épaissit encore, je viens d'entendre tousser Nikolaï: il a donc survécu! Le pauvre vieux n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, car contrairement à ce qui se fait sur le T-34, le JS-2 ne dispose pas d'une trappe d'accès à l'avant de la coque: mon malheureux pilote, peut-être blessé, va être obligé de s'extraire par l'arrière de son poste de conduite exigu avant de remonter vers le toit au travers de la tourelle noyée dans la fumée! Toujours sur mon siège, juste en-dessous de l'écoutille d'évacuation, je tente de l'encourager du mieux que je peux: _«_ _Kolia!..._ [khoff!] _Guide-toi sur ma voix! Par ici, Kolia, vite!..._ [khoff!] _»_

Mais à présent je n'entends plus tousser Kolia, qui a dû s'évanouir. Je sais que si je descends le chercher à l'aveugle dans ce nuage mortel, je n'aurais plus la force de remonter jusqu'à l'écoutille du toit et de me hisser hors de la tourelle – et surtout pas lesté de la masse d'un corps inanimé. Alors... adieu Kolia!... Ne m'en veux pas, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit: je n'ai pas survécu jusqu'ici sans avoir appris à reconnaître quand un combat est perdu d'avance. Déjà les premières flammes commencent à apparaître, et à monter vers mes pieds; il est temps d'y aller!

Au prix d'un effort insensé, je parviens à m'extraire de mon tourelleau, puis me laisse mollement rouler le long du flanc de la tourelle. Je me reçois plutôt mal que bien, et une fois allongé au sol, je dégueule tout ce que je peux entre deux quintes de toux: il n'y a guère de choses à respirer qui soient bonnes pour la santé à l'intérieur d'un tank qui flambe! Je tends l'oreille vers la tourelle pour la forme, mais je n'entends que le crépitement du brasier qui s'étend. Je suis le seul survivant de l'équipage... Et si je veux le rester, il va falloir que je m'éloigne rapidement de l'épave: l'image du chasseur de chars allemand en flammes dont les munitions s'étaient mises à sauter s'impose brusquement à mon esprit!

Mes blessures aux jambes commencent à me faire un mal de chien. Mon pied droit surtout me lance atrocement, mais je ne veux pas regarder l'état des dégâts. Pas pour l'instant, si je tiens à rester concentré sur ma survie. Serrant les dents, je rampe péniblement à l'écart en m'efforçant de garder la masse de _Tsar Poushka_ comme écran entre le tank fasciste et moi. Lorsque je m'estime assez loin – ou peut-être lorsque l'épuisement l'emporte –, je finis par me retourner sur le dos, allongé dans la gadoue entre deux tas de décombres, tentant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle...

Les yeux clos, j'entends le vrombissement du moteur et le cliquetis des chenilles du Tigre qui commence à faire marche arrière. Lorsque ce bruit s'interrompt tout à coup, pour être remplacé par le ronronnement du moteur électrique de sa tourelle, je comprends qu'il vient de me repérer. En rouvrant les yeux, je vois à nouveau le disque noir de la gueule du 88 pointé droit sur moi, le même que j'avais vu juste avant l'impact fatal. Je sais très bien que le tireur Fritz ne va pas gâcher un obus pour finir le misérable éclopé qui gît au milieu des gravats; que c'est sa mitrailleuse coaxiale qui va me déchiqueter dans la seconde qui vient. Alors c'est donc ici que tout s'achève. Père, mère, Nina... Roza... Je vous rejoins...

Tout à coup, l'air vibre et le sol tremble alors que la silhouette du Tigre disparaît sous deux formidables panaches de flammes successifs. Je me retrouve temporairement assourdi. Débouchant d'une rue perpendiculaire, deux automoteurs JSU-152 viennent de prendre le Tigre en écharpe et de placer deux impacts sur son flanc. Ces gros bourrins ne se sont même pas donnés la peine de tirer à l'obus perforant: la puissance de choc de leurs énormes pruneaux percutants de 152 mm semble avoir suffi, pour l'un à dessertir la tourelle du Tigre, et pour le second à bousiller son moteur, qui vomit déjà une lourde fumée brune; les premières flammes ne devraient plus tarder. Trois Fritz tout vêtus de noir, apparemment sonnés, tentent de fuir par le panneau de tourelle arrière de leur engin; les mitrailleuses DouShKa de 12,7 mm sur le toit des automoteurs les couchent instantanément au sol.

Les deux gros JSU crachent une boule de fumée noire par leurs échappements, alors qu'ils arrachent bruyamment leurs 48 tonnes du sol pour reprendre leur mission. Ils passent à côté du Tigre qui vient de prendre feu, restant au large de _Tsar Poushka_ qui lui brûle déjà de bout en bout. Ils ne m'ont pas vu gisant au sol. Peu importe d'ailleurs: moi, me voilà hors jeu, tandis qu'eux vont poursuivre la bataille, et sans doute prendre part à la victoire finale – ou bien peut-être juste mourir un peu plus loin, aujourd'hui ou demain... Et à présent, resté seul dans cet univers de ruines, à deux doigts de sombrer d'épuisement, je regarde fixement mon billet de retour pour Odessa.

Je regarde le bas de ma botte, là où aurait dû se trouver le pied que j'ai laissé brûler avec mes camarades dans mon pauvre vieux _Tsar Poushka_.

 __Fin__


End file.
